A marine vessel may have many systems and sensors that are configured to capture and monitor data associated with the operation and activities of the marine vessel and its occupants. Occupants of the marine vessel may want to re-live their trip and/or share what happened with others. Further, an owner or operator of the marine vessel may want to track what is happening during the trip. Accordingly, Applicant has developed embodiments of the present invention to re-create the experience of the trip for users.